


Make It Up

by QueenAlien94



Series: Behind Closed Doors [4]
Category: Football RPF
Genre: Comfort/Angst, F/M, Fluff, Porn, Romance, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-06
Updated: 2015-11-06
Packaged: 2018-04-30 08:28:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5156996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenAlien94/pseuds/QueenAlien94





	Make It Up

Marco let himself into the apartment he shared with his partner, Bree and threw his keys down on the glass table. He had just got back from an early morning training session with his Borussia Dortmund teammates and while the boys had gone out to grab a _McDonald’s_ of all things, Marco had decided to come home and spend time with Bree before she had to sporadically leave again for another fashion week on the other side of the world.

“Bree? Are you here?” Marco called out, dumping his sports bag near the plush sofa. He received no response and he was just about to call out again when he heard Bree singing. Not from one of her studio albums but actually live. He hadn’t heard her sing in so long, not since she quit singing over two years earlier. She abruptly decided to quit singing a few months after they moved in together; never really explaining the reason why.

She was even in the studio Marco had had installed. Apart from when they had sex in it, the studio hadn’t been opened in two years so hearing her sing inside it brought a huge smile to his face. But she wasn’t singing one of her old songs…this was something new.

Marco gently opened the door and saw her in the pod with thick headphones on. She immediately clocked him, grinned and took off her headphones, stopping the track and stepping out of the pod.

“What’s going on?” Marco asked, smiling and kissing her cheek as Bree slid her arms around his waist.

“I wasn’t going to tell you yet! I’ve been writing new material and I was just writing at first but I decided to try putting it to music this morning and I’m just experimenting and _you’re not supposed to be home yet_!” She kissed him playfully, “You know, I like your beard but I swear it’s giving me a rash,”

“Where?” Marco grinned.

“Where do you think?” She asked, raising an eyebrow, “You haven’t gone down on me in so long, a rash down there would be a blessing right now.”

“What are you talking about? We had sex just last…” Marco trailed off as he thought about it, “Holy fuck,” He muttered in realisation, “Have we really not had sex in-”

“Five weeks and four days,” Bree interrupted while Marco just looked at her, utterly bewildered.

“ _Five and a half weeks?_ How?” Bree couldn’t help but smile, amused at his completely confused expression.

“Well you’ve had the two international breaks, the Europa league, so many away matches…it’s no big deal.”

“No big deal?! Our last record was two weeks and that was only because I was on that tour of Asia!” Bree shut him up in the only way he knew how – by leaning in to kiss him deeply, wrapping her arms around his neck to draw him closer.

“Bree…”

“Shut up,” Bree trailed her lips down to Marco’s neck, “I knew we’d have some time today so I bought this,” With her lips against his skin, she took his hand and put it under her shirt, against her hip so he could feel the delicate silk and lace of her new corset.

“Oh man,” Marco groaned, biting his lip as she slipped her hand under his jersey to touch the bare skin of his muscled back. He had a pretty serious fetish for silk, _especially_ when it was encased on her soft skin.

“I wasn’t expecting you back until later so food won’t be here for a couple of hours but I’m sure we can keep ourselves busy until then, don’t you? We have a hell of a lot of catching up to do,” Bree smiled as she leaned in for another, even more passionate kiss. But after indulging for a few seconds, Marco soon broke away.

“I am so going to regret this but I can’t right now, I have to meet Pierre to discuss strategy.” Bree took a step back, a hand on her hip.

“You cannot be serious. You _just_ came from training, why didn’t you discuss strategy there?”

“I’m sorry, we just have an important game on Sunday and-”

“I’ve offering to feed you with Thai food and have hours and hours of hot sex with you and you’re turning me down? Really?”

“Bree-” Marco reached out to take Bree’s hand but she snatched it away, turned on her heel and stepped back.

“We have hardly spent _any_ time together lately because you’ve been going out with Pierre, Marcel, Robin, Miki or whoever else wants a piece of you. Do you realise that in the past fortnight we’ve only really seen each other at night when you fall into bed exhausted? I knew you finished early today and, for _once_ , weren’t going out with anyone tonight so I planned a romantic night for us and you just want to go discuss _strategy_?” Marco swallowed hard as Bree raged at him, sighing.

“Babe, I’m sorry, I have to go and-”

“Discuss strategy, yeah, I heard. Even though I’ve shown you how irritated I am, you _still_ want to go?”

“I have to-”

“Forget it, go meet Pierre.”

“Bree! Look, I promise I’ll make it up to you!” Marco called after her as she opened the studio door and left the room, slamming it shut behind her. He sighed, cursing himself.

*

As soon as Marco stepped through the door to the apartment he shared with Bree, he immediately felt guilty. All of the lights were off and the television wasn’t on to provide comforting background noise, which signalled that she was probably sulking in their bedroom eating and reading. His throat dry, he went to the kitchen to get a glass of water when the empty Thai food containers with traces of the meal left in them. She had ordered his favourite meal – a chicken Thai salad with glass noodles, pretty much the only takeaway food he could eat during active season and bottles of his favourite Bavarian beer were on the counter, unopened, waiting for him.

Though he hated knowing that Bree was sitting in their bedroom, upset and pissed off with him, it did ensure that she wouldn’t come out and disturb him.

It was roughly an hour later when Marco tucked his lighter back into the pocket of his jeans and stood up, biting his lip and smiling nervously to himself. He could feel the sweat drip down his back in anticipation and he took a few deep breaths to settle himself.

“Bree!” Marco called out as he stood in the centre of the room, his heart hammering.

“Bree’s eating, go away!” Marco had to stop himself from laughing.

“Bree, please?” Just a few seconds later, the bedroom door swung open.

“I’m still pissed off at you, you complete cu-” Bree cut herself off when she stormed into the lounge and saw the entire room covered in her favourite vanilla and honey candles that Marco had had flown in from a small Parisian boutique. The lights were dimmed and “Let Me Love You” was playing softly on the stereo system. Finally, her eyes landed on Marco, who was standing rather sheepishly in the middle of it all in a rather casual, dark blue bespoke Armani suit.

“What’s going on?” Bree asked, softly, padding over to him in a nightshirt and skirt and she suddenly felt underdressed. She had never seen him look so unsure of himself, he was usually so confident and secure in himself. He reached out and took her hand.

“I’m so sorry for how I acted earlier.”

“You did all this because we had an argument?” She raised an eyebrow and he grinned.

“No, I just thought the apology was needed. And I hate upsetting you or making you feel like you’re not the most important person in the world to me. Because that is exactly who you are. I have never known love like this. You are amazing, you don’t even know. I’ve always been so distant with other people but you…you make me want to care and I still haven’t found out why I am so drawn to you. It’s like you’re the other half of me; as cheesy as it sounds, you make me feel complete. Without you, my life doesn’t make any sense. You are so beautiful, so sweet and kind and I can’t picture my life without you. Bree,” With a shaky breath, Marco took the ring box out of his inside jacket pocket and got down on one knee, smiling up at Bree, who had a bewildered look on her face.

“I love you. Will you marry me?”

The split second that it took Bree to respond was the longest of Marco’s entire life and in that short moment, he pictured her rejecting him and life without flashed through his mind. It was grey and bleak and dull. All the colour, light and happiness had been stripped away and he was just a shell of a man. No, that wouldn’t happen. It _couldn’t_ -

“Of course I’ll marry you!”

Marco let out a breath he didn’t realise he’d been holding and slipped the diamond ring onto her finger before jumping to his feet and beaming, completely elated, Bree jumped into his arms. She wrapped her legs around his waist and peppered his face with kisses. With the biggest smile on her face, she cupped his face in her hands and kissed him slowly, softly and deeply.

“This definitely makes up for the lack of sex,” They both laughed and Marco stroked her hair.

“What, you think I’m not going to make love to my woman on the night she promised to marry me? You must be crazy,” Marco returned to her lips, kissing her deeply as he knelt down and lay her down on the plush, cream fur carpet. He had love, joy and primal desire searing through his body as he kissed her with all the passion that he had within him. The knowledge that he had put a ring on her finger, essentially claiming her as his own, was the biggest aphrodisiac he had ever known. Bree was clinging to him a little harder, returning his kiss a little more forcefully as he unbuttoned her shirt and slid it off her shoulders. Marco kissed down from her lips, to her jaw, neck and shoulder and smiled to himself as he saw the front clasp of her bra. He quickly unclasped it and absorbed the sweet sound of her soft moan as her heavy breasts spilled out.

“Marco…” She cut off her moan with a bite to her bottom lip and arched her back – not that Marco really needed any encouragement whatsoever to suck her tight nipple between his lips. Every part of his body was telling him to fuck the foreplay and to just rip off her clothes and fuck her hard and raw. But tonight, taking his time was important – he wanted to explore every inch of this _goddess_ he just made his own. Her breasts were so sensitive that she couldn’t help but writhe as he sucked on one nipple and cupped the other breast in his hand, rolling the hard nub between his long fingers.

Reluctantly, he left her chest and sat back on his knees while he locked eyes with her, smirking as he took off his shirt. Bree sat up as he discarded his shirt and ran her hands up his chest, feeling every curve and every muscle, until she reached his neck. With one hand wrapping around his back and the other weaved through his hair and Marco let himself be pulled into another kiss. He snarled into their kiss as her breasts pressed against him and he unabashedly smoothed his hands down her back and to her juicy, round ass.

“Fucking love this ass,” He muttered with a smirk and she pushed him slightly, encouraging him to lie down. But they didn’t break their embrace and Bree lay on top of Marco and he groaned, frustrated by the confines of his trousers as she grinded down on him.

“Get up here,” Marco demanded and they quickly kissed before Bree moved to sit on his face. Wasting no time, he tucked her skirt into the waistband, pushed aside her thong and engulfed her warm, wet pussy between his lips. He may have tasted her countless times throughout their relationship but the taste of her just never got old. The way she grinded against him, the way she moaned and cried out his name when he sucked her clit and dipped his tongue into her honey just made his cock throb urgently. He groped her ass and smacked it hard.

“Dirty girl,” He murmured before returning straight back to her dripping wet slit. Upon hearing the words slipping out of his mouth, Bree leaned down and quickly unzipped him, taking Marco’s thick cock into her hand. The feel of her small hand wrap around his cock only made Marco grab her thick thighs harder and bury his face even deeper between Bree’s thighs.

“Dirty fucking slut,” He groaned long and loud as Bree wrapped her soft lips around the head of his cock and started sucking him. And she was sucking him _hard_ – he just couldn’t resist thrusting up into her mouth.

“You _need_ to ride me now,” Marco demanded but Bree paid him no mind and kept sucking, gripping his strong thighs, muscles taught against his skin. Using what little strength he had left, he managed to pick her up and, smiling at her squeal, he lay her down on the soft, cream fluffy rug. They both smiled into their soft kiss and Marco cupped her face in his hand while his other grabbed her thigh and wrapped it around his waist.

Marco whispered his love into Bree’s ear as he sank himself deep inside her wet heat. They kissed deeply as he began to move slowly. His head dipped to the crook of her neck to taste her while he thrust inside her so deliciously slowly. The friction was incredible; her pussy was unlike any other girl he had ever been with. With both of her legs wrapped around his hips, she tightened her grip, driving him even deeper inside. Regrettably, Marco sat up slightly and slipped his cock out of Bree’s pussy as she rolled onto her side.

Marco lay down behind Bree and kissed her neck, wrapped both of his arms around her with one hand caressing her breast. They groaned simultaneously as he thrust his thick cock back inside her. Marco moved her arm to around his neck so he could dip down his head and catch her tight nipple between his lips while his hand smoothed down her stomach and to her clit. Knowing that he wasn’t going to last very much longer, he started thrusting harder inside her while teasing her clit just the way he knew drove her fucking crazy.

“Fuck...” Bree swore, her moans growing even louder now and she whimpered as he smacked her ass.

“Say my name,” Marco groaned, feeling himself getting close to the edge.

“Marco…Marco, fuck me…” Just hearing her voice, laced with desire, calling out his name was more than enough for Marco to clutch her tight to him as he came inside her. He was so self-involved with his own bliss that he only faintly registered as she came along with him, his ego boosting as she squirted all over the rug they were lying on.

It took a hell of a good fuck to make Bree squirt.

“I love you,” Bree whispered as she used all of her energy to roll over and cuddle into Marco’s chest, her hand against his chest, “This ring is beautiful…I was so stunned that I didn’t look at it properly before.” It was a white gold band with a pear shaped diamond and a ruby – her birthstone – on either side.

“I’m so happy you like it, future _Mrs Reus_.”

As soon as Marco let that line out of his mouth, he was instantly grateful. This was going to be a _long_ night.


End file.
